Fluid chemicals are used as pesticides, fungicides, insecticides, and related items to exterminate and prevent the presence of pests in various environments. Frequently, fluid chemicals are contained in tanks or containers having integrated pumping devices, such as manually-operated pumping devices like plunger handles, or automated pumping devices such as motorized pumping devices. For example, a pump tank holding chemical pesticides is commonly used for the industrial or commercial pest control industry, as well as larger termite rigs or grander landscaping tanks. These integrated pumping devices operate by pressurizing the air contained within the tank which creates a pressurized force on the fluid chemical within the tank. When an outlet of the tank is opened, the pressurized air forces the fluid chemical out of the outlet.
This type of system, however, has numerous shortcomings. For one, pressurizing the air within a tank requires a great deal of energy due to the large volume of space within the tank, which only increase as fluid chemical is expelled from the tank. Thus, the integrated pumping device must often operate on a continual basis as the fluid is expelled, which is inefficient from a power consumption standpoint, and can require significant physical effort for users to continually pump the manually-operated pressurization devices. Additionally, as soon as the fluid chemical is expelled from the tank, the air pressure within the tank decreases due to the relationship between the quantity of fluid expelled and the resulting increase in volume within the tank. As a result, the pressure level at which the fluid is expelled is difficult to regulate and maintain. This difficulty is not trivial, as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has guidelines which dictate the pressure level (PSI) at which certain chemical fluid pesticides should be sprayed in various settings. For example, when spraying indoors, many chemical pesticides must be sprayed at 20 PSI which is difficult to achieve and maintain with air-pressurization pumping systems.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.